ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doctor Ivo Robotnik
Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, most known as Doctor Robotnik, Doctor Eggman or simply Eggman, is a professional evil scientist and the primary antagonist of the Sonic Hedgehog series. He is known as the creator of his nemesis: Sonic Hedgehog. He is voiced by Mike Polloc in all games. In almost all games, Eggman is usually the final boss, the exception being Tranced '' (where he is a playable character in multiplayer), ''Sonic Tag Team Racing (where he is a playable character), Sonic Twinsanity (where he is the first boss and then becomes a playable character in some levels) and Sonic of the Titans (where he is also the first boss). History Early Life Eggman spent his youth as the youngest son in a family of circus clowns (later said in the The Wrath of Eggman). Unlike his family, which loved the spotlight and making people laugh, Eggman spent most of his time reading science books. He was always teased, and at the age of three, had Egg tattooed on his back by a particularly evil group of circus performers. But soon, the torment stopped, after a "freak" explosion wiped out his entire family, leaving Eggman to fend for himself - though a brother of his survived, as Eggman's nephew, Ferb, is well known to him (however, Eggman may have married and been Ferb's father himself, as in Twinsanity, he says "My so... err... NEPHEW!") - this was when Eggman decided that he would not rest until he ruled the world. At the age of four, Eggman left for Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil, a school for evil children ruled by Madame Amberly. It was here that Eggman met up with his life-long associates, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Chester V. But soon, the torture of bullying caught up with Eggman again, and he and Heinz Doofenshmirtz decided to sneak out and go to high school, where they thought they would be revered for being the youngest people to ever graduate. At the age of eight, both Eggman and Doofenshmirtz enrolled in high school. But even here they were mocked by the cruel teenagers, a tradition that became the story of his life. It was also at this age in which Eggman made his very first prototype of the Evolv-O' Ray on his own, although credit is given to both Heinz and Chester V. He then made his pet parrots Victor and Moritz be his first test subjects. The experiment went wrong, sending the two twins into the 10th Dimension where they learned skills from the dimension and later returned for revenge on Eggman in Sonic Twinsanity. They suffered through high school together until another "freak" explosion blew up the entire building, as well as most of the surrounding town. By some amazing coincidence, they were far away from the detonation, two miles underground in an abandoned plutonium mine. They decided to split and went on a world-smashing rampage. The terrible twosome, calling themselves the Eggman Commandos, left in their wake a trail of charred earth so monumental that they became international criminals. Seeking sanctuary from the various forces against them, they found three deserted islands off of the coast of Australia and set up shop. Soon, realizing that his chubby body couldn't crush a fly, Eggman figured the only way to take over the world was to create an army that would do his bidding for him. In memory of his "glory days", Eggman named them the Eggman Commandos. In a moment of diabolical genius, Doofenshmirtz came up with the ideas for the Evolv-O' Ray, an energy force capable of mutating common animals into intelligent super-beasts; and the Robotnik Sputinik, a device that trains the mutated animals to obey their master. Eggman, however, did not see one small problem with the machine. ''Sonic Hedgehog'' Category:Sonic Hedgehog Series Category:Sonic Hedgehog (Video Game) Category:Sonic Hedgehog (Video Game) Bosses Category:Sonic Hedgehog 2: Eggman Strikes Back Category:Sonic Hedgehog 2: Eggman Strikes Back Bosses Category:Sonic Hedgehog 3: Nefarious Plan Category:Sonic Hedgehog 3: Nefarious Plan Bosses Category:Sonic Hedgehog Team Racing Category:Sonic Hedgehog: The Big Adventure Category:Sonic Hedgehog: The Big Adventure Bosses Category:Sonic Hedgehog: Tiki Quest Category:Sonic Hedgehog: Tiki Quest Bosses Category:Sonic Hedgehog: The Wrath of Eggman Category:Sonic Twinsanity Category:Sonic Twinsanity Bosses Category:Sonic Tag Team Racing Category:Sonic Nitro Cart! Category:Sonic Blue Category:Sonic: Tranced Category:Sonic: Tranced Bosses Category:Sonic of the Titans Category:Sonic of the Titans Bosses Category:Sonic: Mind Over Mutant Category:Sonic: Mind Over Mutant Bosses Category:Humans Category:Masters of evil Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Video game characters